Nickelodeon Friends Variety Pack 6
HUGE Nicktoons Schedule Changes Starting 4/6: Rocko & CatDog are back + more! | Anime Superhero Forum Register Login Search Everywhere Threads This forum This thread Search titles only By: Search Advanced search… Everywhere Threads This forum This thread Search titles only By: Search Advanced… Menu Blog News Blog Channels Reviews Anime Comics, Etc. Digital Media Episode Recaps Events Featured Article For Kids Front Page Industry International Movies Opinion Superheroes Television Toon Zone Toons Toys Video Games 3D CGI Card Games Editorial Featured For Grown Ups Forums Giveaways Illustration Interviews Live-Action Memes Podcast Press Releases Social Software Videos Forums New posts Search forums Media Random Playlists What's new New posts New profile posts Latest activity Members Registered members Current visitors New profile posts Search profile posts Forums Log in Register Search Everywhere Threads This forum This thread Search titles only By: Search Advanced search… Everywhere Threads This forum This thread Search titles only By: Search Advanced… Sidebar New posts Search forums Sidebar Menu HUGE Nicktoons Schedule Changes Starting 4/6: Rocko & CatDog are back + more! Thread starter Bryan Start date Apr 3, 2010 Enter to win two tickets to The Tale of The Princess Kaguya. Details here. Forums Cartoons The Nicktoons Forum JavaScript is disabled. For a better experience, please enable JavaScript in your browser before proceeding. Latest News & Videos Status Not open for further replies. 1 2 3 Next 1 of 3 Go to page Go Next Last B Bryan Administrator Moderator May 2, 2004 6,733 0 38 Apr 3, 2010 #1 Starting Tuesday, Nicktoons is getting some pretty HUGE schedule changes. Here’s the run-down on all the new changes that start Tuesday, April 6: Returning to the network: Rocko’s Modern Life and CatDog Joining the weekday line-up: The Troop, The Mighty B!, The Penguins of Madagascar, Fanboy & Chum Chum, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Action League Now! and Rugrats Here's the general line-up, though some days (like Friday) are different. Schedule changes in orange. Weekdays 6-7am My Life as a Teenage Robot 7-8am Avatar 8am The Troop 8:30am Wolverine and the X-Men 9-10am Back at the Barnyard (Mon/Wed/Fri) Fanboy & Chum Chum (Tue/Thu) 10-11am The Mighty B! 11am-12pm My Life as a Teenage Robot 12-1pm Back at the Barnyard (Mon/Wed/Fri) Fanboy & Chum Chum (Tue/Thu) 1-2pm Jimmy Neutron 2-3pm El Tigre 3-4pm Various 4pm The Penguins of Madagascar 4:30pm The Troop 5-6pm Various 6-7pm Fanboy & Chum Chum 7-9pm Avatar 9-10pm April Fools (4/5: OddParents, 4/12: Fanboy, 4/19: Barnyard) 10-11pm The Fairly OddParents 11pm-12am Avatar 12-1am Various 1-2am The Ren & Stimpy Show 2am Action League Now! 2:30am Rocko’s Modern Life 3am Rocket Power 3:30am CatDog 4-5am The Ren & Stimpy Show 5-6am Rugrats View the full Nicktoons schedule in the toonzone schedules section. You can also view past schedules for Nicktoons (and many other networks) at Nick and More!'s TV Schedule Archive. ToonFaithful The One Who Knocks™ Aug 25, 2009 6,273 0 38 Virginia Apr 3, 2010 #2 Ugh, I was happy but not anymore...Viacom, please stop death-slotting my shows. That is all. chdr Active Member Aug 31, 2008 14,739 0 38 Texas Apr 3, 2010 #3 Sweet, Rocko's back, and in not too horrible of a timeslot. Hopefully Zim gets a slot on the weekend schedule, too. 1-3am in general looks pretty awesome. The fact that The Troop now has a permanent twice-daily slot on weekdays has me nervous, though. B Bryan Administrator Moderator May 2, 2004 6,733 0 38 Apr 3, 2010 #4 Just a few more notes: Like I said, we won’t have full details until Monday (most likely). Next week’s schedule was already suppose to have an event with Fairly OddParents airings from 9-10pm, that’s why that is there. Yes, The Troop getting a double slot on weekdays is going to upset some here. At least the show does use CGI – so it isn’t like airing Big Time Rush on Nicktoons (which they do too). Before anyone says why is Fanboy & Penguins on 5 days a week – this is something Nicktoons has done for years. They’ve aired shows with 13 to 26 episodes on a daily basis – so this really isn’t anything new. The main reason I called these changes “HUGE” was for two reasons: (1) This is the first major schedule change in over a year and (2) these changes came up all of a sudden. We should be able to see the Saturday schedule later tonight (after midnight) on nicktoons.com’s schedule page, and we can see Sunday’s schedule late-tomorrow night. I didn’t want to say so until we see the weekend line-up… but Kappa Mikey and The Secret Show may be gone from the network. Wayside and Ricky Sprocket are also now gone from weekdays. Danny Phantom’s weekday presence is also greatly diminished as well. Goldstar Neo Good Morning! Jun 4, 2007 21,146 0 48 50 Cartoonsville animationnation.proboards20.com Apr 3, 2010 #5 Rocko's Modern Life is back on Nicktoons - It's on at 2.5am - This is a mixed blessing, to say the least. I wish Nick would just release Rocko on DVD already. C cozmorocks12 Member Oct 11, 2008 712 0 16 CA Apr 3, 2010 #6 Nick and More! said: Just a few more notes: Like I said, we won’t have full details until Monday (most likely). Next week’s schedule was already suppose to have an event with Fairly OddParents airings from 9-10pm, that’s why that is there. Yes, The Troop getting a double slot on weekdays is going to upset some here. At least the show does use CGI – so it isn’t like airing Big Time Rush on Nicktoons (which they do too). Before anyone says why is Fanboy & Penguins on 5 days a week – this is something Nicktoons has done for years. They’ve aired shows with 13 to 26 episodes on a daily basis – so this really isn’t anything new. The main reason I called these changes “HUGE” was for two reasons: (1) This is the first major schedule change in over a year and (2) these changes came up all of a sudden. We should be able to see the Saturday schedule later tonight (after midnight) on nicktoons.com’s schedule page, and we can see Sunday’s schedule late-tomorrow night. I didn’t want to say so until we see the weekend line-up… but Kappa Mikey and The Secret Show may be gone from the network. Wayside and Ricky Sprocket are also now gone from weekdays. Danny Phantom’s weekday presence is also greatly diminished as well. Click to expand... What is this "FOP special event airing"? dothesmartthing Hello, Doc! Feb 11, 2009 1,757 0 38 34 Indiana dothesmartthing.wixsite.com Apr 3, 2010 #7 Nick and More! said: 1-2am Ren & Stimpy 2am Action League Now 2:30am Rocko’s Modern Life 3am Rocket Power 3:30am Edgar & Ellen 4-5am Ren & Stimpy 5-6am Rugrats Click to expand... Thank God for VCRs and DVRs that program at your convenience. B Bryan Administrator Moderator May 2, 2004 6,733 0 38 Apr 3, 2010 #8 cozmorocks12 said: What is this "FOP special event airing"? Click to expand... Each week in April, Nicktoons is airing an "April Fools" event from 9-10pm. April 5-11 is Cosmo from Fairly OddParents, April 12-18 is Fanboy from Fanboy & Chum Chum, April 19-25 is the group from Back at the Barnyard. Episodes of those shows will air from 9-10pm those weeks. Nexonius Ten, count em', ten years! Jun 28, 2007 7,875 0 63 53 Earth Two Apr 3, 2010 #9 Huh. No SpongeBob on Nicktoons? A shocker. B Bryan Administrator Moderator May 2, 2004 6,733 0 38 Apr 3, 2010 #10 John Dorian said: Huh. No SpongeBob on Nicktoons? A shocker. Click to expand... It's only been airing on weekends for a while now. I'm sure it will see be on weekends at least. RonDrakenfan17 Luffy fan Aug 6, 2004 10,665 0 36 34 California Apr 3, 2010 #11 Rocko's back? Awesome, in early time slot boo!! Urusei Yatsura The Revolutionist Dec 31, 2008 2,228 0 36 25 California Apr 3, 2010 #12 This is good! Aside from the death-slots. I'll just DVR the episodes. Tommypezmaster Active Member Aug 2, 2009 1,494 0 38 Scottsdale Apr 4, 2010 #13 Nick and More! said: Returning to the network: Rocko’s Modern Life Click to expand... Finally a Sign that Nicktoons cares for it's viewers SpongeJosh A Bold Kid Jul 22, 2009 2,172 0 36 26 Chicago, IL Apr 4, 2010 #14 John Dorian said: Huh. No SpongeBob on Nicktoons? A shocker. Click to expand... Not really. SpongeBob hardly airs on Nicktoons. Well it is nice to see Rocko again, but I don't know if I like this schedule. I don't really like that The Troop or any live action is still airing on Nicktoons, the time slots for the shows I'd watch most requiring you to be nocturnal to watch without a DVR, the DP and Wayside cutback, and the possible loss of Kappa Mikey. Nicktoons still isn't perfect or even better in my mind, but at least it's different and not worse. T toonfan2003 Member Dec 13, 2003 321 0 16 54 Buffalo New York www.soundclick.com Apr 4, 2010 #15 Blackstar said: Rocko's Modern Life is back on Nicktoons - It's on at 2.5am - This is a mixed blessing, to say the least. I wish Nick would just release Rocko on DVD already. Click to expand... Amazon.com worked a deal with Nickelodeon to put Rocko on dvd a long time ago. The dvds are available on amazon.com exclusively. I know I'll probably get a "I'll wait for an OFFICIAL release" response, but I think you're going to be a waiting a loooong time. Why would Nick do the deal with amazon and then release the series on dvd all over again? And honestly, what extras could they put on there? Deleted scenes that were too risque? That could jeapordize sales and one would have to wonder how Nick would go about who they are aiming the dvd's at: Adult fans who watched when they were younger, or just kids? If they release a standard dvd set with the versions everyone knows and make it safe for kids, hardcore fans might complain about how a scene is edited despite the fact that that scene has never even seen the light of day since its very first broadcast (take Hut Sut Raw for example). If they release a complete uncut dvd set along with extra footage and interviews and commentary (possibly unrated), they might get complaints from parents. I can understand the arguments about people wanting to see the deleted scenes that were banned from broadcast, but I highly doubt Nick even has those scenes anymore, knowing the way the treat their classics. If they do have them, they are probably buried in boxes on vhs's that have horrible tracking or warped tape. B Bryan Administrator Moderator May 2, 2004 6,733 0 38 Apr 5, 2010 #16 Well, the weekend schedules are now out. No real big changes to Saturday, but there are a few for Sunday: Starting Sunday, April 11 (changes only) 7:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 7:30AM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 8:00AM The Troop 8:30AM The Troop 5:00PM The Troop 5:30PM The Troop 6:00PM Fanboy & Chum Chum 6:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum So, with all the week viewable now, The Secret Show, Kappa Mikey and Ricky Sprocket are still airing on weekends. Wayside and Three Delivery are both now gone from the line-up. Goldstar Neo Good Morning! Jun 4, 2007 21,146 0 48 50 Cartoonsville animationnation.proboards20.com Apr 5, 2010 #17 toonfan2003 said: Amazon.com worked a deal with Nickelodeon to put Rocko on dvd a long time ago. The dvds are available on amazon.com exclusively. I know I'll probably get a "I'll wait for an OFFICIAL release" response, but I think you're going to be a waiting a loooong time. Why would Nick do the deal with amazon and then release the series on dvd all over again? And honestly, what extras could they put on there? Deleted scenes that were too risque? That could jeapordize sales and one would have to wonder how Nick would go about who they are aiming the dvd's at: Adult fans who watched when they were younger, or just kids? If they release a standard dvd set with the versions everyone knows and make it safe for kids, hardcore fans might complain about how a scene is edited despite the fact that that scene has never even seen the light of day since its very first broadcast (take Hut Sut Raw for example). If they release a complete uncut dvd set along with extra footage and interviews and commentary (possibly unrated), they might get complaints from parents. I can understand the arguments about people wanting to see the deleted scenes that were banned from broadcast, but I highly doubt Nick even has those scenes anymore, knowing the way the treat their classics. If they do have them, they are probably buried in boxes on vhs's that have horrible tracking or warped tape. Click to expand... Honestly, I didn't know about the deal Nick made with Amazon.com until today when I read this. I'm not going to wait for an "official" release, because I know that's not going to happen anytime soon. I'm willing to take whatever I can get. B Bryan Administrator Moderator May 2, 2004 6,733 0 38 Apr 5, 2010 #18 This week's full Nicktoons schedule has been posted in the toonzone schedules section. B Bryan Administrator Moderator May 2, 2004 6,733 0 38 Apr 5, 2010 #19 Another show re-joins and one leaves! CatDog will replace Edgar & Ellen (which is now off the network) starting tomorrow night at 3:30am ET. Mesousa Biggest Hinata Azuma fanboy Dec 24, 2008 12,584 0 38 27 Cayey, Puerto Rico Apr 5, 2010 #20 You know, this channel is being run by someone who hates the 90's Nicktoon shows. Look at their awful times, for Pete's sake! Do it the other way around, however, and it's instant genius. 1 2 3 Next 1 of 3 Go to page Go Next Last Status Not open for further replies. Share: Facebook Twitter Reddit Pinterest Tumblr WhatsApp Email Link Thread starter Similar threads Forum Replies Date M Do you guys think that we'll have another show that'll have a huge impact on media? The Toonzone - General Animation Discussion 7 Feb 1, 2019 C&C - DBZ Kai: The Final Chapters - "Share Your Energy! I'm Making a Huge Spirit Bomb!" 5/12 The Adult Swim/Toonami Forum 27 May 12, 2018 B Why are famous cartoons nowadays the ones with huge teen/adult following? The Toonzone - General Animation Discussion 12 Jun 26, 2017 When did you first notice SpongeBob's huge popularity? The Nicktoons Forum 14 Feb 17, 2017 B HUGE Nicktoons Schedule Changes Starting Tuesday 11/30! The Nicktoons Forum 25 Nov 28, 2010 Similar threads M Do you guys think that we'll have another show that'll have a huge impact on media? Started by MrCan Feb 1, 2019 Replies: 7 The Toonzone - General Animation Discussion C&C - DBZ Kai: The Final Chapters - "Share Your Energy! I'm Making a Huge Spirit Bomb!" 5/12 Started by Gold Guy May 12, 2018 Replies: 27 The Adult Swim/Toonami Forum B Why are famous cartoons nowadays the ones with huge teen/adult following? Started by bamboozled Jun 26, 2017 Replies: 12 The Toonzone - General Animation Discussion When did you first notice SpongeBob's huge popularity? Started by Cartoonfan15 Feb 17, 2017 Replies: 14 The Nicktoons Forum B HUGE Nicktoons Schedule Changes Starting Tuesday 11/30! Started by Bryan Nov 28, 2010 Replies: 25 The Nicktoons Forum Spotlight Staff online M.O.D.O.K. Scientist Supreme Dudley Moderator Magmaster12 Master of MAGnets RoyalRubble Moderator Leviathan "It's against nature!" wonderfly Is this the future?!? Light Lucario Moderator Members online M.O.D.O.K. Toons Fan Dudley Kitschensyngk ChickyBro Dr.Pepper Rod G M622 Mostezli Hulkwummy The Overlord RDG Magmaster12 RoyalRubble Leviathan Cartoonfan06 Grenzer SpottyBlue wonderfly Techatax Light Lucario Zorak Masaki Empyrian jasonnguyen2606 TerraKnight LinusFan303 SpongeBobFan2004 Lawren22 Nick Mick dwarr020 F150Dog superkeegan9100 MrCan Total: 630 (members: 36, guests: 594) Who's on Discord? Latest profile posts D-nice is the man. Recently, my family got a HBO Subscription, and I happen to see The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie on there. Yesterday at 11:07 AM ••• ProtoGentIsDead It's been two years since I've joined here. Yesterday at 12:50 AM ••• SweetShop209 2:40 I never thought I'd see the day someone preferred Ultimate Spiderman to Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes . Friday at 2:37 PM ••• Radical Buster We don't celebrate Thanksgiving in my country, but we do have heated political debates so we certainly have the Thanksgiving spirit. Thursday at 9:50 PM ••• Vuxovich sasq Vuxovich wrote on sasq's profile. I am sure Xiaolin Chronicles aired in Italy. How about that? Thursday at 7:54 PM ••• Forums Cartoons The Nicktoons Forum Forum statistics Threads 289,834 Messages 4,588,111 Members 12,699 Latest member Rainbowkid37 Latest posts "Toonami" News & Discussion Thread Latest: Kitschensyngk 20 minutes ago The Adult Swim/Toonami Forum International Disney Networks Thread Part 5 Latest: jasonnguyen2606 48 minutes ago Disney/Pixar Forum "The Flash" Feature Film Pre-Release Discussion (Spoilers) Latest: the greenman Today at 12:36 AM DC Live-Action Movies and Television Toonzone Picks: The Top Animated Movie of the 2010's! Latest: Gold Guy Today at 12:13 AM The Toonzone - General Animation Discussion J The Problem With Adult Animation: Too Cynical? Latest: JTOONSAnimation Today at 12:13 AM The Toonzone - General Animation Discussion Online statistics Members online 36 Guests online 594 Total visitors 630 Totals may include hidden visitors. Share this page Share this page Share Facebook Twitter Reddit Pinterest Tumblr WhatsApp Email Link Contact us Terms and rules Privacy policy Help Home RSS Forum software by XenForo® © 2010-2019 XenForo Ltd. | Style and add-ons by ThemeHouse | Media embeds via s9e/MediaSites XenMedio 2 PRO © Jason Axelrod of 8WAYRUN Width Queries 27 Time 3.0189s Memory 20.67MB Top Bottom This site uses cookies to help personalise content, tailor your experience and to keep you logged in if you register. By continuing to use this site, you are consenting to our use of cookies. Accept Learn more…